Getting Started - Materials and Setting Up
Introduction Finally, the time has come to setup the operating system. And what do need? A lot of things. Here's what they are. I have shortened the list to absolute basics. Materials * Visual Studio (A Must) * Cosmos (Click Download ZIP on the GitHub page) * Inno Setup (To Download Cosmos) * VMWare Player Workstation 12 OR Bochs 2.6.x (Virtual Machine to run OS) * Patient Mind (Also A Must) I put the last one in there because you definitely need it. Creating operating systems take time. So don't, please don't, give up in the next hour or two. Understand that coding is a skill acquired over time, and you might not get it at first. Please do note that this is NOT a tutorial on C# and that you should visit other tutorials on C# if you are just starting out. Setting Up Now that you have all the materials downloaded (at least the setup files/executables), it's time to actually set them up. If you already have do this prior to reading this, great! You make my job a whole lot easier. But, alas, it really doesn't. 'Cause I have to tell it to the other folk who don't. First, install Visual Studio. Follow the setup until you have reached the end and it is done installing. DO NOT OPEN IT! You'll see why in a minute. Now, install VMWare or Bochs or whatever you got. VirtualBox and QEMU work just fine, too. Once that is done, install Inno Setup. Once you have installed all of those, it's now time to install Cosmos. Run the VS-2015 INSTALL.bat (or how ever it goes) in the Cosmos-master.zip file. If you did not get a Cosmos-master.zip file when you clicked Download ZIP, then something is wrong, and you should contact either GitHub, or the people at Cosmos. It should run the Inno Setup file. Then, it should open the Cosmos Installer. Once done, open Visual Studio. If you had trouble installing the above materials, then contact either me or the people who make the above materials. When in Visual Studio, go to File>New Project>Create New Project, and go to the Cosmos tab. Click C# Operating System and name it whatever you want. I named it tutOS (Short for 'tutorial'). Click Create and it should create the project. Now click the Start button and run your OS. If no errors occur, your Virtual Machine should start up and run under "Cosmos". It should look like this: PICTURE OF ME RUNNING TUTOS You can type text and have it returned back to you! What's that Virtual Machine word I saw? Never fear little Jimmy! A Virtual Machine is a program that runs OSs over the current OS. There are two different type of virtual machines. Regular VMs are Virtual Machines that run the operating system with minimal to no hardware abstraction. Instead, in the guest OS, you have to install a program that does the hardware abstraction for the VM. The other type of Virtual Machine is the Virtual Emulator. A Virtual Emulator has it's own BIOS (Read about it somewhere else) and Hardware abstraction. I hope this clears everything up. Category:Browse